Little Dark Angel
by Steele Stingray
Summary: Rated M for some sexual stuff. Axel and Xion are both feeling lonely since their friend Roxas has found love with Namine. A sweet and sorrowful love unfolds between the two remaining friends. AxelxXion
1. Little Dark Angel

NOTE: This is probably going to be the first part of a small series concerning these two; and just for the record I have nothing against the Axel/Roxas deal, but I figure there are HUNDREDS of those and not many of these. I also hate pet names like 'baby' and 'sweetie', but Axel can pull off calling Xion 'love', I think.

**Little Dark Angel**

Axel enjoyed watching Xion. When he, Roxas, Namine, and Xion would go out, Axel couldn't help but let his eyes follow her slight form.

Ever since Roxas had found Namine, his other half, his friendship with Axel had been placed on the back burner. Although Axel didn't begrudge Roxas this happiness, he did miss their time together with Xion. And if Xion was unhappy with Roxas' preference of Namine, she hid it well.

Even now she was watching Roxas and Namine, who were in their own little world, with that fragile smile on her pale lips.

Axel had seen the girl, Kairi, upon whose looks Xion's had been based, and he had to admit that Xion was more beautiful. Kairi was pretty, but Axel was not fond of her dark red hair and indigo eyes and white skin that did not blister or freckle under the island sun. She was…unnatural.

Xion was small and slender, with Kairi's porcelain smooth skin and fine facial features, but her short hair was blue-black and her eyes were dark, dark blue, like the very depths of a cold ocean. She was trapped forever in the body of a fourteen-year-old girl.

Currently, she and Axel were standing on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town, their usual haunt for the past two years.

"You ever miss it?" Xion jumped and nearly fell off the top of the clock tower. Good thing Axel was quick; his skinny arm shot out around her waist and he hoisted her up into the air, pressing her thin back safely against his chest.

"Miss what?" Xion had a soft, whispery voice. If Axel didn't listen closely enough, he could miss whatever she was saying.

"Just the three of us. Together."

Xion looked down at where Roxas and Namine were deep in conversation in the square below, oblivious to anything else. Xion's expression was impossible to read.

"I do…sometimes. But," She turned to face Axel and he was drowning in her dark blue eyes. "Aren't you happy for Roxas? He's found the one he loves. Who are we to deny him that?" But her eyes showed that she was lonely and sad.

Axel put her back down on the ledge, secretly unhappy to do so. With Roxas being gone, Axel had put in more time with lonely Xion. And he found he liked her company more and more with every passing minute. He was starting to fall in love with her and it was effortless.

"Do want to do something fun?" He asked suddenly.

"Like what?" Xion asked in interest.

"Let's find a world with a carnival." Axel suggested. He focused all of his energy and thoughts on a world that would make Xion smile and a black portal bubbled up in front of them. "Coming?" He pulled his most irresistible smile, hoping that it spread to his envy green eyes.

Xion looked hesitant for a moment, but a vestige of a smile graced her lips and she grabbed Axel's hand. His huge palm absolutely dwarfed her tiny hand.

Without meaning to, he pulled her through the portal, a smile of pure happiness on his face. He was practically dragging her along; his thin legs were so long that it took two of her strides to match one of his.

Axel felt his clothes changing, a magical side effect to some worlds that helped strangers blend in. He stepped out of the darkness in tight dark wash jeans and a green long sleeved shirt that matched his eyes precisely. Not only that, but his mane of normally spiked, flaming red hair had somehow been tamed into a ponytail. Xion's black, standard-issue, Organization cloak had been replaced by a black and green plaid skirt and a lacy black camisole.

His focusing had paid off, because the two of them stood in the center of a bustling carnival. Wild neon lights lit the darkening sky and screams of delight filled the hot and heavy air with excitement. Xion squeezed Axel's hand and he was rewarded with the look of absolute delight on her face.

The lights reflected in her eyes made them flash all sorts of blue, just like the ocean: first dark as the depths, then teal as a reef and finally that pale, pale blue where you weren't sure where the ocean ended and the sky began. Coupled with the amazed, half-smile on her lips, Axel could hardly tear his eyes away from her face. She rarely smiled these days; he had forgotten how much he missed her smile.

"You just gonna stand there?" He asked finally, a smile on his face. "Come on!"

Xion actually gave a quiet laugh as Axel pulled her into the throng of people.

The two of them ran through the carnival, the night blending into a whirl of Technicolor lights, jolting rides, and a blur of people. It seemed to Axel that the two of them were moving so much slower than everything else, like they were in their own little world. Or maybe it was just like that for him.

He hardly even noticed as the moon and stars were covered with angry, dark storm clouds and the crowds began to disperse. All he could see was Xion.

Currently, she was sitting dangerously close to Axel in the seat of a rickety ferris wheel looking out into the distance with a fathomless expression in her gigantic eyes. Axel knew a gil for her thoughts was not going to be a high enough price; she was an enigma who didn't often share her most private ideas.

It was worth a try. "What are you thinking about?"

He pulled a daring move and slung one of his long arms around her thin shoulders. Even though it was a warm night in this world, Xion was petite and tended to get cold quickly. Being a fire mage, Axel was always nice and warm, and Xion did, to Axel's satisfaction, snuggle into his embrace.

"I just…miss the old days, is all." She whispered. "It's tough to face change when I won't change at all." She studied her small hands sadly.

She jumped as Axel wrapped his hands around hers. His face was so closed to hers that he could see every fleck of blue and violet and black in that glorious spectrum of her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered soft and serious. When he inhaled he could smell her: clean linen and roses and the salty sweet smell of the ocean breeze. "Hey, I'll always be here. I'll be here for you."

Her eyes got wider than what he thought was physically possible and they were roiling with sadness and confusion and loneliness, but there was also the smallest pinprick of hope when she met his serious and strong green eyes.

"We're at the top." He said finally, as they stopped at the very peak of the circle and the both of them looked out into the darkness together, her hands clasped firmly in his. The horizon never ended, as it was just as dark as the sky and it seemed as though they were just floating in space, alone in the darkness. It was both chilling and…serene.

Then it was as if the heavens were trying to jerk Axel and Xion out of their sadness, because rain began to pour down from sky in cold sheets.

Xion gave a tiny shriek and curled in on herself as Axel laughed and threw himself on top of her to shield her from the cold water.

When their seat reached the bottom, Axel did not wait for permission, but simply scooped Xion into his arms and ran through the torrential downpour. Hoping everyone would be too focused on escaping to someplace dry, Axel willed very hard for a warm, dry place where he and Xion could be alone.

A moment later, he ran out onto the beaches of Destiny Islands with Xion still clasped safely in his arms. Both of them were soaked and gasping, but at least it was warm and dry on the dark beach.

Axel set Xion on the beach and she buckled slightly as the sand moved under her weight. Axel righted her and smiled.

"You okay?"

"I-I'm cold." She gasped. Even on an island beach, Xion was so slight that the chill of her wet clothes affected her. She shook violently and her ivory skin was taking on a blue tinge.

Axel removed his shirt entirely, baring his thin chest and stomach, before he thrust his hands into the water that pooled in a small lagoon. Fire magic was very powerful and thrilling to use. It raced from the very depths of Axel's heart, through his blood, and then out of his hands, bursting forth from him like life itself. It was exhilarating.

He watched the flames on his palms dancing impertinently beneath the surface of the dark water as it bubbled with searing heat. Axel felt none of the scathing heat; it was just as though there was a warm heart beating in his palms.

And he realized that he and Xion were like the fire and the water. He was the fire, hot and passionate and wild. She was the cool water, dark and mysterious and calm. He wanted to be like the fire: warming her from the inside out. Suddenly the heat didn't come so much from his heart…

"A-almost r-ready?" Xion chattered, rubbing her arms vigorously.

Axel stepped back hastily, happy for the darkness. He was positive that he was blushing and when he blushed, it was like his face turned tomato-red.

"Should be warm. Give me your clothes and I'll dry them over a fire." She looked up at him in silent question. "Cold wet clothes wont get you warm. Don't worry. I won't look." He hoped that he wasn't lying.

But he dutifully turned his back and began to collect dry driftwood, chanting to himself over and over, not to turn around. When he returned, all of Xion's clothes were folded in a neat pile on the sand and he could see her tiny head adrift in the warm lagoon water.

Axel lit the wood easily and lay back in the sand with a sigh.

It was useless. Xion liked Roxas more than she had ever liked Axel and Roxas' new infatuation was hurting Xion, like a barb in her heart. It was in too deep, and Axel couldn't pull it out.

He almost fell asleep in the warm sand when Xion cried out from across the beach. Axel flipped to his feet and ran across the sand, almost slipping as he ran down the boardwalk.

The heartless was big, but not too powerful, in the shape of a jellyfish with one of its shadowy tentacles curled around Xion's ankle and another around her wrists. Normally she would have been able to take the thing down, no problem, but in the dark it must have sneaked up on her. Axel grimaced; he hated the water. But if it was for Xion…

Before he could regret the decision, Axel threw himself into the warm water, cringing as he hit.

He landed perfectly on the two tentacles holding her, and they went slack instantly. Once his feet touch the ocean floor, Axel willed with all his heart for his chakrams and they snapped dutifully into place at his fingertips. Effortlessly he tossed them and they sundered the jellyfish heartless into two pieces. He watched the crystalline heart rise into the dark sky until it looked like another star.

"You okay, Xion?" He asked, as water poured down from his hair. Once it dried it was going to be completely unmanageable. He was using every ounce of restraint to keep from looking at her.

He jumped as he felt a tiny hand on his bare back. Slowly…he turned to face Xion.

She was not crying, but the expression in her eyes was the most heartbreaking he had ever seen. "Thank you for saving me."

Axel gave up. He was fire incarnate and fire was impulsive and brash and passionate and consuming. He didn't pause to think about the consequences as he ducked down and kissed Xion full on her small, perfect mouth.

Axel didn't know if her mouth was open in a gasp or a scream or if she was reciprocating, but he didn't much care. He was going to take advantage of the current situation, and he let his hot tongue worm into her tiny, cool mouth. At that moment, Axel was the most in touch with himself and he had to admit that the kiss he was doling out was a damn good one.

He broke away gasping and forced himself to look at the dark water. He could see his reflection and he looked conflicted.

"Did…did I ruin everything?" He asked finally, gently squeezing Xion's thin, porcelain shoulders. He felt as though he might break her, he loved her so much.

Xion surprised him by resting her forehead on his thin abs. "No…Oh Axel, I was so lonely." She clenched her little fists on his chest. "So lonely. I might have faded but…" She looked up at him and her blue eyes were filled with emotion. "You were always there for me."

Standing on her tiptoes Xion was barely able to plant a sweet kiss on Axel's half-open lips.

She blushed; it was beautiful and pink and perfect on her tiny white cheeks as opposed to Axel's flaming blush. And for Axel, it was as powerful as the most potent aphrodisiac.

Going on reflex, he slung one arm under her naked, round bottom and hoisted her completely out of the lagoon water so she was cradled in his arms. She was light as a feather. That was his last comprehensive thought before her arms were around his neck and he was kissing her with the fire in his body.

Axel's hands ran up and down her slender arms and over her shoulder blades and down her hourglass waist until he was clenching the lily petal-soft skin of her butt. Her hands were wound securely into his wet hair and she was doing her best to kiss him back.

"Axel!" She gasped, pushing her head back. "Axel…I'm heavy! Put me down…"

"Are you kidding?" Axel asked, kissing her between every other word. "One (kiss) you don't weigh anything (kiss) at all. I could carry you (kiss) for hours. Two (kiss) I have no intention (kiss) of letting you (kiss) out of my arms (kiss). Ever."

Xion gasped and tugged on Axel's hair when he began to suck the skin of her neck. He shifted her in his arms so she was straddling his waist, and the effect was quite wonderful. Since she was pressed up against him, he could feel every curve and every hair on her body rubbing on his bare skin.

It was a good thing that he was capable of controlling his fire magic, because Axel could have very well burst into flame at that moment.

Using his superb ability to multitask, Axel continued to kiss up and down Xion's neckline while moving them through the water, closer to shore. He got close enough so that he was waist deep when kneeling on the sandy bottom and then began to get a bit more serious.

If Xion had been cold at any point after the heartless attack, she was no longer having such problems. Axel was blazing warm, like a fire in the wintertime; every place his slender hands stroked and his hot lips touched felt like the sun had just kissed it. It felt like magic on Xion's cool skin.

Her breasts could hardly be called breasts at all they were so tiny, but Axel kissed each of her cold nipples (which had been turning purple with cold) before pressing his face into her chest.

Xion threw her head back and screamed silently; the feeling was incredible.

She distinctly felt his warm, wet tongue poke the tip of her right nipple before it enfolded the top half of her breast entirely. The rest went into the rest of his comfortably warm mouth…and then he sucked.

Xion actually screamed. It was more of a quick cry, but Axel paused nonetheless, waiting for her to recover before he sucked again.

Xion couldn't compare the feeling to anything else in the world. It wasn't unpleasant, but it felt strange. And knowing that it was Axel's long tongue wrapped securely around her flesh made it feel so good in the oddest way. She couldn't help but yelp every time his mouth pulled her in deeper. It was as if he was trying to devour her whole. And she didn't care.

He played with her chest until her legs, which had been thrashing pointlessly, began to spasm and her cries died down into sweet little whimpers.

Now Axel had to use one hand to support her head, which had gone limp out of ecstasy. Her white chest had flushed a beautiful, healthy pink and she was warm to the touch.

Gently, he shifted again so Xion was cradled in his arms like a child. He already knew that he would not take her tonight-that was for another time and place-but he could at least finish her pleasure. He would be the only one suffering but it would be worth the wait for her. Control…control…

His arms were so long and strong he could hold her comfortably in one arm while the other could explore.

First her cupped her delicate ribcage, marveling at how breakable she seemed in his grasp. Her bones were so thin and fragile underneath skin as durable as lily petals. Then he trailed down the lovely concave of her waist, hooking his finger in her tiny belly button and stroking the soft valley of her hipbones. He stopped right above her naked pelvis so he could admire it properly.

Like every other part of Xion, it was petite, so petite that he doubted when the time came later in their relationship if he could even fit a finger in, much less… The skin was also perfect, snowy white, as it had never been seen by anyone aside from Xion. Not even the rays of the sun had seen this secret part of her before Axel. He felt an innate sense of pride in this fact. A thin layer of curly, blue-black hair, the same color as the hair on her head, covered the flawless snowy skin.

"Axel…" Xion gasped and Axel was having second thoughts as to whether or not he could control his urges tonight. "Are you putting it in now?"

"Not tonight, love." He said kissing her warm forehead. "That will be another day… Rest easy, love." She sighed in relief.

He touched the very top of the curly hairs and Xion gave the tiniest shiver. Feeling emboldened, Axel traced all around with a feather-light touch, moving in circles around the edges and making patterns toward the center. Xion's breath became heavier and heavier with each passing moment but not once did she beg him to stop, even for a moment.

Axel lost himself in recklessness and began to knead softly with his index and middle finger. Xion wailed helplessly, gripping Axel's wrist for support. When he felt she was ready, he slipped his fingers down further than she had expected, into the fold of warm pink flesh that no one had ever seen or touched.

Xion was a little bit scared, a little bit confused, a great deal passionate, and a good bit crazy as Axel stroked and massaged places that even she hadn't discovered thoroughly. It was as if all the blood in her body was rushing to her waist and it felt…amazing.

It seemed as though every muscle in her body was moving, trying to get her closer to his hand. Her hips bucked, her legs kicked, her arms were wound firmly around whatever part of Axel was closest…

Then white and gold streaked her vision and she didn't know if it was a trick of the ecstasy or if stars were colliding at the feeling she was currently experiencing. She was screaming Axel's name for some unknown reason and everything climaxed into the single most beautiful thing she had ever felt.

Axel was quite breathless himself, but managed to regain his wits and catch Xion's limp body before she hit the ocean water below. Her eyes were closed, but she was breathing hard, like she'd been running hard. Axel was displeased to note that he had not maintained perfect control of himself, as the water he was standing in was near boiling.

Alternating between cursing at himself and whispering gently to Xion, Axel carried her to the beach and lay in the wet sand, just so the tide touched his feet. He laid the exhausted Xion on top of him and began to stroke her hair.

"Did that feel good, love?" He knew it felt good to hold her like this.

"Yeah…" She whispered, her dark blue eyes fluttering in fatigue. "Axel…I…really like you. I really…really love you…"

Axel wound his arms around her soft, thin body and kissed the top her head. "Me too, love." He wished that the night would never end.


	2. The Freedom of Fire and Air

Note: This took so long for me to finish, so sorry to keep you waiting! Forgive me if this part is upsetting, but Axel and Xion's stories, even in the Kingdom Hearts canon, was tragic, so I felt that their story had to have some necessary sorrow to it. Enjoy!

**The Freedom of Fire and Air**

Xion shivered, as she stood naked on the balcony taking the full force of the wind. Although she disliked the cold, she felt a vestige of being alive as she stood miles above the ground in the floating Castle With No Name; it felt as though she was standing, no, flying on the brink of the world. She was peaceful and serene, her dark blue eyes closing in satisfaction.

When the next huge gust of wind came, she shuddered again, goosebumps rising on her china-white skin. Fast as a viper, a long arm shot around her and yanked her backwards.

With a shriek, Xion fell backwards into the hot water, her skin instantly glad for the heat. She arose sputtering, gripping the arm still around her waist. As a response Axel pulled her close, the heat of his skin the same temperature as the water. Even if she was disgruntled with him, her body latched against his; it was addicted to warmth, an addiction she had picked up from him.

"Why did you pull me back in?" She asked accusingly (for her anyway).

Axel smiled rakishly. Most people couldn't tell a difference with Xion's initial monotone expressions and tone. But Axel had spent so much time with her these days that he was beginning to see how the light would flash in her eyes differently in accordance with her mood and how the little sighs she gave before and after she spoke could tell him if she was angry or sad or worried or happy. She was like a puzzle made entirely of black pieces and slowly, but surely, Axel was beginning to figure her out. It gave him unspeakable joy.

He tried to sound offended. "I heated this bath _just for you_. And yet you stand out in the cold to freeze. Your nipples were turning purple."

His trademark bluntness was rewarded with Xion blushing furiously as she covered her chest.

He adored her modesty. Even though he had seen her, touched her, even though they were as comfortable bathing together as they were clothed, Xion was still fiercely shy whenever Axel took note of her body.

Axel laughed as she tried to wrestle out from under his arms. "Oh love, don't be sour, you look beautiful with some color on you." Although Axel would never tell her, he did not like it when her skin was devoid of blush; when she was white as snow, she looked…dead. And it scared him. "Stay here. I'll wash your back."

Xion held still, sitting on the marble step in Axel's outdoor bath, as he took the soap in his hands. Axel was always unerringly gentle when he touched her, and his hand trembled as his soapy palm brushed her thin back. It was much to Axel's dismay and horror, when he had found that, no matter how warm he made the water and no matter how much he touched her skin, in a matter of seconds, Xion was cold as snow once again.

Still, Axel fought back his sense of foreboding and held her close so that his red hair brushed against her shoulders. It was becoming tradition for the two of them to soak together for the better part of an hour before Xion would curl up next to him and fall asleep.

She hated her room. It was a dark and cold affair towards the dungeons of the castle and he knew she wholly preferred his room anyway. It was open and airy and warm. He wasn't complaining; he enjoyed her constant presence…although he had yet to sleep with her in the suggestive way. He couldn't do it yet, although he and Xion were already used to seeing each other naked.

By the time Axel finished washing Xion and himself, she was almost asleep, her head resting on his thin arm. Gently as he was able, Axel scooped her up, expertly pulling the drain loose with one foot while nabbing a towel with the other. Xion curled against him at the feeling of the sharp wind and Axel worked faster. His thin body also hated the cold.

In record time, he had dried Xion's snow-white skin and inky black hair before sliding her into a black camisole and underwear and then under the sheets. She curled up like kitten and shivered in her sleep. Axel went faster.

He barely dried himself before jumping into the first set of pajamas he found. As soon as he was also under the blankets, Xion latched to him and he threw his arms around her. Fear hit Axel like brick: Xion was cold as ice.

….

When Axel awoke, Xion was gone from her place in his bed. She usually woke before him anyway. With a great yawn, he stretched before vaulting out of bed. In five minutes, he was in his standard-issue black Organization cloak, his hair sticking up like a great red sun. As he meandered out into the hallway, he bumped into another Organization member who was leaning lazily against the opposite wall.

"It's odd to see you without her." It was Demyx, the resident water mage, his sea-blue eyes dancing with amusement.

Axel was in no mood for games. "Okay, where is she?"

Demyx grinned his ambiguous smile. "I saw her with Saix last." Axel wanted to groan. Briefing, courtesy of the emotionless Berserker, was enough to try even Axel's patience. He didn't like the thought of iron-eyed Saix berating Xion.

Without another word to Demyx, Axel took off at a light jog down the halls of the Castle With No Name, on a beeline for Saix's quarters. He arrived just in time to see Xion exit and Axel smiled, picking up the pace.

That was until he noticed, something was wrong with the way Xion held herself.

Her thin shoulders were slumped in defeat, her head bowed low so that her hair covered her face. For a moment, Axel thought she would collapse on the floor, so he ran to her side instinctively. When she looked up at him, her blue eyes were shot through with sorrow so deep, that even Axel felt it acutely.

Anger raced through his bloodstream, fast as flames. "What did Saix do?" He hissed, in fury.

Xion's bottom lip trembled and she shook her head.

"SAIX, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Axel bellowed, about to kick down Saix's door and tear him to pieces. A tiny, cold hand gripped his wrist, and the feeling was so intense that it halted the anger in his bloodstream.

Xion was shaking as she looked up at him, on the verge of tears. "Axel…Axel…I'm dying…"

The information hit him just as cold as the feeling of her skin. "Wh…What?"

Tears came then, as Xion crumpled. "Axel. I'm dying. I'm disappearing to go…back to…Sora…" Her voice broke and thin sobs racked her body. Axel, caught between horror and the vestiges of fury still left in him, simply pulled her to his chest.

"Did Saix say that?" If so, then the worst could be assumed, but Axel would never let her know that. "If so, don't listen. He's lying to you." Xion shook her head and Axel pushed her back. "He's lying! I would never let you die! Never."

"Saix said I had three days." Xion said, looking more alive than dead. "Three days…"

"I won't let you die." Axel said with assurance he did not feel. "I swear. I'll take you to the gate of Kingdom Hearts. We can find a cure there. We can-." Xion put one of her cool hands over his mouth, stopping his train of thought.

"I…feel it. The cold in my bones…Axel…I…" Xion's beautiful, doll-like face crumpled in defeat. When she looked back up at him there was a smile on her face, fragile as butterfly's wings, but tears in her eyes. "Even if it is a lie, even if everything was made up by Saix…I want to spend all the time I have left with you…"

Axel felt his heart slow almost to a stop and he embraced Xion to his thin chest. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat.

"Okay…Okay…You have my word…I will stay with you."

….

Axel's hands shook as he reached for the tiny silver zipper that crested the top of Xion's black cloak. She had led him back to his room, to finish what they had started on the beach at Destiny Islands. Even so, he was hesitating.

"Xion…are you sure?"

She took his hands in hers and placed them on the tiny device. "If…if I die, my one regret would be that I never let you hold me… I trust you, my love."

Axel sighed and gripped the zipper. He pulled it down slowly, his hands trembling. He would see her as she was, for the second time, without innocence. His love, his little Xion…

As the silver jaws of her cloak opened, it parted to reveal her milky pale skin. Axel paused as the zipper was between her ribcage, and he slid his hand between the leather. Xion shuddered at the warmth of his palms as they cupped her tiny breasts and squeezed ever so slightly.

Axel kissed the spot between her breasts and continued to pull down on the zipper until the black leather flapped loose at her sides. She closed her eyes as Axel slid the garment from her shoulders leaving her beautiful and bare before him.

Axel's heart beat so fast that it felt like it was trying to escape from his chest.

In a single heartbeat he had also removed his cloak, so that the two of them stood on equal terms when she opened her indigo eyes. They had seen each other unclothed many times, but this time was different…This was special.

When he touched her skin, fire met ice, and for a split second, her white skin flushed pink. Xion closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of heat.

Axel was admiring her body. She was slender as a willow, with fragile arms and legs and a waist so small that Axel could encircle it easily with both of his hands. Her breasts were barely the size of small apples and she had crossed her legs in attempt to cover the curly blue-black hair in the crux of her pelvis.

Axel knew how he probably looked. He was thin in the extreme, with a curved back and sharp hips. There was a small trail of fiery-tomato hair leading from the bottom of his belly button to the top of his penis. Which was currently throbbing with heat.

Swiftly, he scooped her into his long arms, hoisting her high before he began to kiss her passionately on the mouth and neck, suckling her pale skin until raised red bumps lined the top part of her body. Gasping for air and having Xion pull at his red spiky hair, Axel lowered her back to the bed.

She was unprepared and her legs splayed wide as she hit the covers, causing Axel's pelvis to feel as though it had burst into flames; Xion promptly whimpered in embarrassment and curled in on herself. Axel smiled and leaned down next to her ear.

"Come on, love." He whispered as his long fingers trailed down her soft belly and began to massage insistently between her legs. He felt her shudder every time he rubbed and her legs began to relax with every movement of his hands. "I won't hurt you. It won't hurt."

Finally Xion's legs opened enough for him to move his hand in a rhythm. He pressed his face to her tiny chest, part to lather her breasts with affection and the other half to keep her pressed to the bed, as she was trying her best to wriggle away from his hands.

With her tiny mouth open in an O, Xion mewed and cried desperately, gripping Axel's hair and hands and back as her legs thrashed in the air. She was getting warm again, and Axel kissed her cheeks and neck as her crotch got beautifully wet.

"Hold on, love. Hold on." He murmured lovingly. He was being more insistent than before, but he was done with foreplay. He wanted them to become one entity, one love; he wanted to give her pleasure beyond her imagination. "I'll protect you…I'll always…"

When she began to stop trying to escape, and started bucking into his hand, Axel removed his hand and wiped the tears of exertion from her cheeks. Gently and slowly, he climbed on top of her, spreading her legs wide with his own, and he stroked her hair from her eyes.

"Axel…" She gasped, reaching up and digging her nails into his back. "Axel, be gentle."

"Naturally, love." He said kissing her forehead and nose and lips. Then he dove in for an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue pushing her teeth open. While he had her mouth occupied, Axel pushed his throbbing dick into the pleasant wetness of her pelvis and then up into her.

Xion cried out and bit down on Axel's bottom lip, drawing blood. To give her time to adjust, he stopped moving and disengaged his mouth.

"Does it hurt, love?"

"It's…so…hot…!" She wailed, her arms covering up her eyes. "Please! Don't move…yet!"

Axel had no intention of doing so yet, even though his hips were crying for movement. Instead, he licked her ears, her weak spot, and began to rub the top of her hips with his thumb. Soon her whimpers of pain began to get a bit headier and she flushed darker and darker.

Very softly, Axel pushed his hips into hers, the juice of her insides spilling out down their hips and legs. As he went faster and faster, Xion began to scream and cry out and Axel made no move to silence her. In fact, her cries only spurred him to go faster.

Axel dug his feet into the bed sheets, alternating between pumping slowly and rotating his hips slowly. Xion gripped the pillows and moaned into them, her tiny fists shaking.

"Tell me when you want it!" Axel gasped, sweat rolling down every part of his body. He could go for hours like this, but Xion's duration was probably shorter.

It got to the point where she couldn't even form comprehensive words, her pleasure was so great. That was when Axel lost all of his self-control and began moving as fast as he was able, which was pretty damn fast. He pressed Xion down as her eyes began to roll back in her head, and then liquid went everywhere.

Every pore of Axel shuddered with release, and he had to concentrate very hard so as not to burst into flames.

"Oh…oh…" Xion breathed, limp and wet. "It was…"

"Wonderful…" Axel gasped. "Oh, love…so wonderful…" He nuzzled his head right over her heart. "Are you…ok?"

Xion nodded and blushed. "I want…Axel, I want more…"

For a moment Axel had forgotten that he only had three days with her. He knew what he would do in those three days, though. He would love Xion. In the bath, on the balcony, on the roof, on the bed, on the floor…he would love her anywhere and everywhere. If she did die…she would die full of him…

Axel claimed her lips again, both sets of them, as he rolled her over and began to make her warm.

….

On the evening of the third day, Axel awoke with a start as his arms and torso were so cold that it hurt. With a small scream he bolted to a sitting position and looked down at his love. Xion…

She was still as if she were dead, her skin flat white as paper, her chest barely moving in breath. Her blue-black hair fanned out behind her, an ebony splash of color in comparison to her pale skin and the crisp bed sheets; her eyes were closed in serenity. He gave a strangled cry; dying…she was dying.

Axel held Xion tight, for once unafraid of breaking her, her white skin stark against his. She was still as beautiful and fragile as a lily but no matter how hot his fire magic burned beneath his skin, she was cold as snow and Axel was becoming desperate.

"Stay with me!" He breathed. "Xion, don't leave me."

Her blue eyes opened wide and Axel was just as amazed as the first time he saw them. The depth of emotion there was beautiful and sad, terrible and tragic, wonderful and awe-inspiring. Purple and black and blue and gray swirled together in tandem, more beautiful than any night sky. She was beautiful.

A smile graced her icy-pink lips.

"Don't leave me." Axel's voice broke, as now the statement was less of a command and more of a plea. His begging would do no good, he knew, and hot tears welled in his eyes. "Xion, you can't leave me!" He buried his face in her neck, letting the burning tears spill over. "I only just got you…"

Xion raised a shaking hand; he felt it, like frost, stroke his burning forehead and slowly weave through his field of red spiky hair. Her kiss on his forehead was painfully cold, and her voice was barely a whisper:

"Oh Axel…you've always had me…only you…No one else can see through me like you can…and you're so warm…I love you so…"

Cold be damned. His tears pouring quicker, Axel took her frozen cheeks in his hands and kissed every last inch of her face, until water pooled in all her features. Xion touched the tears on her face.

"I though they would freeze…It's so warm…"

"I have a thousand more!" Axel cried, cradling her close. "I'll keep you warm forever! Just…don't…leave me!" Fire magic poured from his hands, but she remained like ice. It was no good.

Her breath was shallow and fog came from her mouth when she spoke. "You know…I have to go…You know it. It's for the good…of everyone…even you…It's what I have to do." Axel's face trembled with sorrow as she leaned her head against his chest. "I was scared…I couldn't sleep at night…but you loved me. You held me and told…pretty lies. You said everything would be ok. And…it is. Because…I'm here with you…the last thing I'll see is…you. We're a part of each other now."

Axel gave a cry as Xion's white feet began to fade away, to rise up into nothingness, like stardust. Xion smiled at the occurrence.

"Listen to me… you have to live…live life for us…and when you fade…I'll be waiting for you…I promise." Her calves were rising away. "Do you love me, Axel?

He kissed her lips softly, fire meeting snow. "I love you. I love you Xion."

Her legs were gone and her hips were fading fast.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly and Axel sobbed. "I love you more than I love myself."

"Oh Axel…" she murmured. "My Axel…don't give up…don't lose your fire…I love that fire…"

Her ribcage was fading.

"I promise. I won't." He could barely choke out the words as he kissed her one last time. Xion smiled, her rare smile, beautiful and fleeting as a raindrop or a flower bud…and then she vanished, Axel's arms closing over thin air. The last thing he saw were her gorgeous eyes, glistening in happiness.

Axel caved in on himself, sobbing desperately as he landed on the cold sheets, his tears warming the spot where his love had been only a moment before…

It seemed as though all the heat in Axel was poured into the tears he wept, so when he rose from the bed minutes, hours, years later, he was felt as cold as she had been.

He stood, shaking on his feet, still racked with pain from pouring out the sorrow of his heart; wordlessly he walked to his great marble tub under the night sky and drew himself a bath so hot, it would have killed any person other than a fire mage. He barely felt the scalding heat as he looked up to the sky.

The sky held no candle to her eyes. He closed his own and suddenly she was there, standing serene and sweet, just as he remembered, with roses in her white cheeks.

"Axel…" He couldn't tell if it was truly her voice or his memory of it. "I'll be waiting for you, love…"

Silently, inside Axel, the flame that had gone out at her death, gave a healthy spark before dancing to life yet again.


End file.
